


Aguas Turbias

by clumsykitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, PostCivilWar, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encontrar el amor y la paz en la persona menos indicada puede ser una pelea contra el mundo, pero Bucky está dispuesto a ello, porque vale la pena. Tony Stark vale la pena.</p><p>Winteriron. OS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aguas Turbias

_Título_ : **AGUAS TURBIAS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU

 _Pareja_ : Winteriron.

 _Derechos_ : Jajajajajajajaja.

 _Advertencias_ : No se confundan, queridos educandos, es un BuckyxTony, jamás ocurrirá otra cosa que no sea eso. A volar gaviotas traicioneras si esta historia no os complace.

 

Post Civil War.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

Comenzó al mirar sus ojos cuando le dijo lo maravilloso que era su mente, reconociendo ese brillo de alegría eclipsado al instante por la máscara de la arrogancia defensiva. No era ni remotamente sano, había demasiados factores en contra, empezando con su propia persona. Fue como luchar contra una súper tormenta en medio del oleaje más furioso sobre una balsa mal hecha. Le tomó tiempo aceptarlo, pero cuando al fin hizo las paces con tal sentimiento, Bucky decidió que lo mejor no era huir cual cobarde sino enfrentar la salvación como el hombre que era. Había sobrevivido a HYDRA, a la guerra, había burlado más de una vez a la muerte, ganarse el cariño de Tony Stark debía ser pan comido.

Pero no lo era.

Recordó el momento al despertar de su criogenia en Wakanda, asustado de alguna emergencia tal que les hubiera obligado a sacarle del sueño helado. No había tal crisis, no al menos en los términos que él hubiera creído. Crisis internacionales habían empujado a Naciones Unidas para aflojar su intolerancia hacia ellos, oportunidad que aprovechó tanto T’Challa como Stark para hacer enmiendas en los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Los Vengadores regresaban a casa. Punto y aparte era su pasado que el Tribunal de La Haya estaba revisando, por ello le habían despertado, comisionados del Tribunal deseaban hacerle exámenes con el fin de tener un peritaje a cerca de su condición mental en favor de su defensa.

Steve, siendo el hermano que lejanamente recordaba, estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Quiso el destino mantener a raya al Soldado de Invierno durante los interrogatorios, no así en las pruebas en donde se usaron las palabras de activación. Natasha le dijo que lo sedaron de inmediato y nadie salió lastimado. Linda mentirosa que llevaba la marca de su mano en su cuello, igual que Steve un ojo morado. El rey de Wakanda le notificó sobre su defensa a cargo nada menos del millonario, filántropo, playboy, conocido como Hombre de Hierro, Anthony Edward Stark. Bucky exigió hablar con él pues se le hizo imposible que la persona a la que había lastimado tan horrible le estuviera protegiendo tan campante.

James no era un santurrón como Steve en términos de las relaciones amorosas y los coqueteos, por eso supo leer en los gestos y expresiones de Tony el obvio interés no correspondido por su idiota amigo. Explicaba tantas cosas. Tony sentía algo por Rogers, pero éste, o no estaba enterado como era su jodida costumbre o en un caso peor, no le importaba. El millonario había conocido al Capitán América desde que tenía memoria, siendo su amor platónico desde entonces, algo trágico si las historias sobre Howard eran ciertas. Como fuese, Tony estaba enterrando su dolor por ayudar al asesino de sus padres por amor a Steve.

¿Qué carajos…?

Le dijo que no tenía la más mínima intención de aceptar su ayuda cuando notaba a leguas como todo aquello le lastimaba aún más. Si iban a encarcelarle que lo hicieran, si deseaban ejecutarlo por sus crímenes, que lo hicieran. Bucky no tenía miedo a la muerte, en esos momentos parecía ser el único sitio que le prometía la paz que no encontraba en ningún lado. Tony se negó como el necio que era. No le dolía la muerte de sus padres, no le dolía verle o dirigirle la palabra, la herida estaba en la traición de la persona que jamás creyó pudiera convertirse en su Judas. James se quedó callado, escuchando el borbotón de excusas falsas del millonario en tanto meditaba del asunto. Aceptó por cortesía, más hizo nota mental de hacer algo en un futuro por recompensarlo.

Tony se ofreció a darle un brazo nuevo por haberle deshecho el anterior en Siberia. Bucky se mordió la lengua para no soltar las majaderías que vinieron a su mente. Claro, estaba haciendo méritos a los ojos de Steve quien solo tenía cabeza para su viejo amigo. Bucky por aquí, Bucky por allá… un día iba a tumbarle los dientes sin necesidad de usar al Soldado de Invierno. El Tribunal de La Haya quería probar si la rehabilitación funcionaría y vio otro regalo de Stark en Wakanda, una cosa llamada BARF, como ladrido de perro, si le preguntaban. Así fue que Tony estuvo más presente en su vida, entre sesiones con ese trasto y la creación de un brazo nuevo, le conoció mejor.

Memorias más dulces llegaron a su mente, también hubo muchas amargas pero lentamente el Infierno en su interior pasó a Purgatorio. Agradeció de corazón el aporte de todos al tratar de convivir con él, pero solamente Tony le hizo sentir seguro, bromeaba sobre su persona sin temor alguno, provocándole incluso con el escabroso tema de su asesino alter ego. De todos ellos, incluido Steve, únicamente Stark le daba un lugar en el mundo al aceptarle tal cual era. No el viejo amigo de Brooklyn de los años 40, no el ex asesino de HYDRA que no sabía ni cómo se llamaba, no el perdido sargento con problemas de memoria ni la florecita de campo a proteger a toda costa. Tan solo era James. Así, James.

¿Por qué no veían lo solo que se sentía?

Tony era como un niño deshaciéndose por enorgullecer a sus padres, haciendo cuanto pudiera hacer así le costara días sin dormir o comer con tal de ganarse su atención. Maldita sea la suerte, él había sido el más herido de todos, quien perdió más que una pelea. Salvo T’Challa, no encontraba en los demás una muestra de humilde agradecimiento. ¡Mierda! Bastaba con mirarle al trabajar, como sacaba respuestas a los peores problemas, su constante mimo a los demás, jamás se cansaba de prodigar atención y servicio. ¿Qué le había pasado al mundo que las personas eran así de ciegas? Pues bueno, él no sería como el resto, se dijo un día y al segundo siguiente se percató que pensaba todo el tempo en Tony.

Bonita cosa, estaba enamorándose del fan número uno de su mejor amigo. Después de quien sabe cuántos paseos en los jardines tropicales de T’Challa, momentos a solas en su habitación y horas mirando hacia la nada, Bucky aceptó sus sentimientos por Tony. Ahora, tenía varios problemas enfrente, todos complicados. En algún punto le dijo Steve que su juicio iba marchando de manera positiva, en verdad que aquello no le importaba. Había asesinado a tanta gente que jamás iba a terminar de enmendar tanto dolor. Bien, sus problemas eran muchos y siendo jodidamente sinceros, prefirió que el tiempo le mostrara la solución. Su principal y primera misión estaba frente a sus ojos.

Tony.

Uno, tenía que hacerle entender que no estaba solo. Dos, tenía que demostrarle que su persona era valiosa. Tres, tenía que hacerlo suyo, literal y metafóricamente hablando. Todo al mismo tiempo. Hora de sacar los trucos Barnes de la manga. Había escuchado lo suficiente sobre el millonario para darse una idea de su vida y por todo lo que había pasado. La cuestión era como hacer funcionar sus planes sin tener sabotajes accidentales o no tan accidentales. La vida estaba haciendo las paces con él una madrugada en que había despertado luego de una pesadilla, yendo a la cocina comunal por un buen café y darse tiempo a tranquilizarse. Tony apareció minutos más tarde, arrastrando sus pies y buscando también algo de café que no encontró porque él había acabado con aquella ración.

-Deja, yo lo prepararé –le dijo, haciendo respingar al castaño, quien le miró con el ceño fruncido, notando la hora en el reloj.

-¿Problemas para dormir?

-Igual que tú.

Ya sabía muy bien de Afganistán, del portal Chitauri y de Ultrón. A veces se preguntaba si los Vengadores no habían sufrido una conmoción cerebral que no percibían que Tony no era un soldado, un espía entrenado ni cualquier otra persona con habilidades calificadas para soportar esa clase de experiencias. Era un simple hombre con horribles pesadillas que aparentemente nadie tomaba en cuenta. Él sí lo hacía. Bucky le hizo el café en la manera que sabía le gustaba, sirviéndole una buena taza caliente que Tony aceptó en silencio pero bebiendo cual desesperado, mirando al líquido negro y luego a él con una expresión de confusión que le hizo sentir un extraño cosquilleo de victoria porque le sonrió. En verdad que le sonrió.

-Wow, Barnes, tienes talento para la cafetera.

-Gracias.

No hablaron, Bucky mejor que nadie sabía que esa clase de pesadillas eran difíciles de compartir, pero le acompañó con otra taza de café. Se despidieron tranquilamente más al día siguiente notó que el millonario se dirigía más a él que al propio Steve. Hubo otras noches de café en madrugada con igual silencio y más días en que Tony le miraba cómplice a través de una pared de cristal, del otro lado de la mesa o en un vistazo fugaz. Fue entonces que James puso manos en acción, comenzando a aparecerse en el taller, en su oficina o donde quiera que estuviera Stark con el pretexto más inverosímil, no importaba. Sabía que se delataría, esa era su intención, ser claro desde el principio con Tony pero sin jugar con él como la mayoría de las personas en su vida lo habían hecho.

-¿Qué pretendes, Barnes? –le preguntó un día en que “casualmente” entró al comedor donde estaba tratando de hacer entrar un pedazo de pizza a su boca.

-¿Pretender?

-Estas… visitas… ¿qué estás buscando?

Ahora o nunca, se dijo Bucky, caminando hasta quedar frente a Tony, tomando la pizza de sus manos que se llevó a la boca, devorándola en un claro gesto que el millonario podría entender.

-Te busco a ti.

La mirada desconcertada pero ligeramente halagada del castaño le dio puntos a su autoestima, aceptando lo fugaz de ese momento cuando esos ojos avellana se enmascararon con el desenfado de quien domina aquellas artes.

-¿Exactamente, cómo me buscas?

-Mañana, a las tres de la tarde. En el ala oeste de esta cosa. Sé puntual o te perderás de una gran sorpresa.

Con un guiño le dejó, no tenía nada preparado para esa hora más con solo preguntar al siempre generoso rey de Wakanda todo se arreglaría, sobre todo porque T’Challa ya era su cómplice, alguien tan sagaz como ese gatito ya había detectado sus intenciones, tenía su bendición por decirlo de una manera. Ya esperaba que Tony no llegase a tiempo o que no se apareciera en definitiva, fue una victoria más al verle aparecer en aquel balcón con vista a la selva donde esperaba una comida para dos.  Bucky tomó el mando de la conversación, siempre evitando tocar temas sensibles o que le incomodaran, prefiriendo escucharle hablar de sus inventos, sus cálculos y opiniones sobre Viernes o cualquier tema trivial. Un punto a su favor era que el millonario estaba acostumbrado a las maneras modernas, la vieja escuela era una estrategia desconocida para él.

Así lo comprobó cuando le escoltó a su habitación, notando la tensión discreta en los hombros de Tony quien seguramente ya esperaba por una noche de sexo sin memoria al día siguiente. Sonrió al ver su cara de incredulidad cuando simplemente tomó su mano, besó sus nudillos y le deseó buenas noches, dando media vuelta sobre sus talones, sintiendo la mirada del castaño sobre su espalda. Debía hacerle ver que no era una mercancía a ofrecer a cambio de algo pasajero, que no necesitaba ni su dinero ni su reputación para que alguien le amara. Solo tenía que ser él mismo, solo tenía que darle una oportunidad y Bucky haría hasta lo imposible por tenderle el mundo, el verdadero mundo a sus pies.

Pasaron un par de semanas con esa rutina de cortejos chapados a la antigua, invitaciones formales, uno que otro regalo –una flor, unas palabras escritas en servilleta- que fueron sacando más y más sonrisas en Tony, para beneplácito de Bucky quien aún no le decía nada contundente, dándole tiempo tanto a fortalecer su amistad como a sentirse cómodo en su presencia. Lento, como el cazador que espera el mejor momento para atrapar a su presa. Sin embargo, esas actitudes suyas no pasaron desapercibidas en los demás, unos no le dijeron nada aunque sus ojos gritaban por explicaciones. Otros, como Natasaha, quisieron saber pero él se negó. Estaban por volver a Estados Unidos, al complejo de los Vengadores y Tony regresaría a su torre. Vendría la parte más difícil y no quería buenas intenciones echando a perder lo poco que había ganado.

Su dinámica de encuentros cambió, pero Tony no se rehusó a mostrarle la vida de Nueva York mientras su juicio llegaba al despampanante conclusión de no acuerdo en el jurado. Ni culpable ni inocente pero eso era algo que gritaba que la siguiente deliberación sería a su favor. Teniendo los abogados de Stark era imposible que fuese de otra manera. Mientras tanto, los paseos, las cenas, salidas al cine, al parque, visitas a la torre fueron haciéndose cada vez más comunes, con un millonario cada vez más parlanchín que se deshacía en atenciones hacia Bucky, quien le detenía cuando veía el monstruo de los excesos aparecer o aquella cada vez más dramática insistencia a que finalmente subiera a conocer su penthouse. Había tenido muchas duchas frías imaginando aquello pero aún no, quería darle ese respeto tan escaso ya en el mundo.

Sanar sus heridas, que hacían sanar las suyas.

Encontró divertidas las reacciones de los vengadores un día que Clint le preguntó directamente qué sucedía entre Tony y él, algunos se ahogaron y otros más le miraron como si les hubiera dicho en esos momentos que era el verdadero Cráneo Rojo y que Zemo era su amante. La única mirada que realmente le inquietó fue la de Steve pero era momento de cortar de tajo aquel problema. Fue al gimnasio a su entrenamiento rutinario donde sabía que su viejo amigo iba a acorralarle, lo cual no tardó cuando le encontró golpeando aquel saco de boxeo. Steve se unió, en silencio pero con el rostro tenso y meditativo. Bucky se detuvo, mirándole fijamente.

-Dilo de una jodida vez.

-¿Es en serio…? Tú…

-¿Creías que Tony solamente estaba siendo un buen anfitrión? Claro que no.

-Pero…

-Steve, quiero que entiendas algo, eres mi amigo, mi hermano. Hasta el final de la línea. Pero lo que sucede entre Tony y yo es algo que compete únicamente a Tony y a mí. Nadie más tiene autoridad para decir algo al respecto. Te quiero, Steve, pero no te metas en esto.

Vio esa mirada herida, ignoraba si también por el orgullo o en verdad fue sincero al desearle suerte antes de abandonar el gimnasio. No podía echarse hacia atrás, si volvía la vista a sus pasos ya dados iba a aterrarse, cosa que no podía suceder por Tony. Tony. Tony tan alegre al esperarle cuando una cita, tan inquieto al ir de un lado a otro en sus paseos, sus ojos brillando con fuerza al tener un escucha sobre sus ideas e inventos sin reclamos ni críticas, al contrario, con preguntas inteligentes que sacaran más minutos de oratoria de aquel genio al que siempre dejaba en la entrada de su torre con un beso en sus nudillos y una promesa de verle al día siguiente.

-¿Por qué no subes, James? –Tony le decía James al contrario de los demás, adoraba como sonaba su nombre en sus labios.

-Quiero hacerlo, Tony, pero aún no.

-¿Si te das cuenta que no soy una chica adolescente virgen?

-Eres un hombre de mundo experimentado e increíblemente apuesto… que merece todo el respeto del mundo.

El millonario solo desvió su mirada, le era imposible creer a esas alturas de su vida que alguien pudiese tener esas consideraciones con él. Bucky realmente deseó poder viajar al pasado y rematar a la manada de idiotas que le dejaron esas amargas experiencias. Pidió a cambio ver su taller, lo cual ganó otra de esas claras sonrisas que tenía el privilegio de atestiguar, entrando a ese rascacielos moderno hasta el piso donde Tony creaba sus maravillas. Le preguntó como buen neófito de la tecnología por todas aquellas monerías dispersas en las mesas de trabajo, los planos que mostraban las pantallas… el castaño no se negó, y fue como verle rejuvenecer. Casi, casi sintió lágrimas en sus ojos al verle tan hiperactivo, hablando sin cesar pero con un timbre lleno de emoción porque él estaba realmente interesado en su trabajo, no por dinero, no por fama, no por beneficio. A Bucky le gustaba porque era parte de Tony.

Fue inevitable acercarse en un momento dado y tomar su rostro entre sus manos para besarle en los labios, primero un beso tierno, suave que se convirtió en uno apasionado. Las manos de Stark se colgaron de sus hombros, buscando más de él. Bucky tuvo que pensar en los icebergs en la Antártida y los pingüinos pasando el invierno con la imagen del General Ross en bikini para no dejarse llevar por la pasión, separándose tranquilamente del castaño cuyas manos quisieron tentarle, pero una vez más, las tomó gentilmente para besarlas por el dorso, despidiéndose por ese día. Tenía el corazón en los oídos al caminar al elevador de la mano de Tony quien insistió una vez más, con esa mirada que hizo flaquear las rodillas de quien fuese el arma perfecta de HYDRA.

-Quiero ser el hombre afortunado que pueda presumir de tenerte, Tony. Dame la oportunidad de mostrarte de qué manera. Valdrá la pena la espera.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-Porque tú lo vales.

Tony seguía sin creerlo, James se detuvo en las puertas, acariciando su mejilla.

-Eres un genio, eres tan fuerte y decidido como no había conocido a nadie. Elegante, sarcástico y extremadamente sagaz para salir airoso de cualquier situación. Eres Tony Stark, pero quiero que seas mi Tony, ¿lo entiendes?

-No muy bien, pero… bueno, James. Al menos…

-¿Sí?

-Al menos deja que pueda regalarte algo. Ya sé que no quieres nada… pero me gustaría.

-Si no es algo que yo mismo pudiera comprarme y en estos momentos soy un desempleado… entonces no hay tal obsequio.

Su confundido millonario rió, ladeando su rostro para luego buscar el refugio de sus brazos que no le negó, acariciando sus cabellos.

-¿Todo esto es una locura, cierto?

-Creí que no lo notarías.

-Quédate.

-Un día, Tony.

-Puedes prometerme algo. Eso no te cuesta.

-Dime.

-Tú también mereces… bueno, quiero decir que eres una persona digna de afecto y comprensión, yo también puedo probarte lo que no ves.

-¿Y qué es lo que no veo, según mi genio favorito?

-Miedo, miedo a que los demás te acepten. Eres galante, tienes una sonrisa de miedo, y bueno, esa caballerosidad te gana puntos.

-No es que no lo vea, Tony, no me importa ya si les parece o no. Hace tiempo que dejé de buscar la aceptación de los demás. Solo me interesa la tuya.

-¿Por qué la gente anciana es tan necia?

-La edad, me supongo –le dio un pequeño beso en su frente, pulsando el botón del elevador- Hasta mañana.

Recibió un reloj de cuerda, mitad broma y mitad una elección acertada. Tony le dijo que se le veía muy bien en su muñeca, Bucky le respondió que así debía ser cuando su inquieto castaño lo había elegido. Fue la primera vez que vio a Stark sonrojarse y quedarse sin palabras. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le halagó de esa manera? Por eso no podía estar todavía con él. Había mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Steve me llamó.

Las alarmas de Bucky sonaron con fuerza. -¿Anoche?

-Sí.

-¿Qué necesitaba?

-Desea hablar conmigo… sobre nosotros.

-Ah, ¿cuál fue tu respuesta?

Tony se encogió de hombros. –No había nada qué hablar.

Pero Bucky sí que lo tuvo, al regresar al complejo y buscar a su bien amado amigo al que estrelló contra la pared con su nuevo y reluciente brazo. Steve tenía buenas intenciones pero en la mayoría de los casos no medía las consecuencias de sus palabras. Tony era suyo y de nadie más, no tenía ni la más mínima intención en compartir, mucho menos verle sufrir por quienes le habían dado la espalda y ahora ponían manos en cintura para juzgarle. Él era un ex asesino, un monstruo que azotó al mundo por décadas, si iban a criticar, que lo hicieran con él pero no con su todavía herido millonario que apenas estaba saliendo de aquel pozo negro de la depresión. Ni al mismo Steve Rogerse se lo iba a permitir y se lo dejó en claro cuando pelearon.

-Deja de meterte en los asuntos ajenos, Steve, sobre todo los míos.

-Yo solo trato…

-¡No trates! No quiero que trates, no quiero que supongas, no quiero nada de eso.

-Tony…

-¿Quieres que te lo diga fuerte y claro? Amo a Tony Stark. ¿Qué estoy loco? Bueno, Stevie, creo que eso ya lo sabías desde el día en que nos reencontramos. Tú has tenido suerte, siempre, y eso es algo que te envidiaré por toda la vida. Eres el elegido de los dioses, conoces a la mejor gente, tienes las más increíbles amistades, vives las experiencias más envidiables, tienes a Sharon. Yo no. Yo lo perdí todo un día y por setenta años fui un perro al que torturaban a placer para obligarle a hacer cosas espantosas sin un solo momento de paz. Nunca tuve paz, Steve, ¿sabes cuándo la encontré? El día en que Tony me sonrió, el día en que me di cuenta que él era mi hogar, mi mundo. Yo espero de todo corazón que nunca experimentes lo que es que te arranquen hasta tu propia persona, que lo pierdas absolutamente todo y vivas sabiéndolo, porque es horrible, Steve, es una pesadilla de la cual tengo que salir adelante. ¿Te digo algo? Tony camina a mi lado por esa senda, porque ha pasado por lo mismo pero me enseña que siempre puedes volver a comenzar y quiero comenzar mi vida con él. No quiero lástimas, no quiero consejos, no quiero advertencias. Si eres mi amigo, entonces solamente quédate junto a mí para cuando te necesite, eso es todo.

Ya le salían las lágrimas para cuando terminó porque estaba agrediendo a Steve pero Bucky tenía las cosas claras. De elegir, elegía la esperanza que Tony representaba para él. No se hablaron durante largos días ni porque Wanda o Sam intentaron que se encontraran en la cocina o la sala de descanso. Sabía que un día Steve se acercaría y todo volvería a estar como antes, le conocía muy bien para estar seguro de ello. No le dijo nada al millonario aunque éste detectó un cambio en él que cayó con un par de besos y la promesa de darle un tour exclusivo por el tiempo en un paseo a pie por el barrio de Brooklyn. El Tribunal de La Haya dio su veredicto, James Buchanan Barnes era declarado inocente de los crímenes en contra de la Humanidad durante su retención y secuestro como Soldado de Invierno, podía formar parte de los Vengadores.

-Debes estar feliz, pelearás con todos.

-Si estás tú, lo haré, Tony.

-Bucky…

-No me interesan esas cosas de los héroes.

-La verdad… extraño la armadura.

-¿Entonces volverás?

-Si tú peleas a mi lado.

-Oh, cariño, que tiemblen los villanos.

Tony era un amo de las situaciones incómodas, así que reintegrarse a los Vengadores le tomó solamente un par de palabras. Rhodey también volvió. Si existía una persona que realmente inquietara a Bucky, sin duda era el coronel quien obviamente le llamó a su estudio una vez resueltas las asperezas entre todos los demás. No dijo ni pío ante su sermón amenazador, de pie como los niños a los que su maestro amonesta. Rhodey le observó de arriba abajo antes de estrecharle la mano, con una sonrisa de bienvenida al selecto club de personas importantes de Tony Stark pero con la mirada depredadora que le recordó que si metía la pata, habría una fecha de defunción en su biografía. Bucky aceptó cada embate con dignidad y humildad, el coronel era pilar en la vida de su castaño, de no haber sido por él –y Visión- quien sabe si ahora existiera el genio millonario.

Después de un par de peleas oficiales, durante un descanso dentro del Quinjet de vuelva a casa, Bucky se tomó la libertad de poner a todos patas arriba cuando posó una rodilla en el suelo frente a Tony, mostrando un anillo de compromiso. El silencio proverbial acompañado del rubor oscuro en el rostro de su Tony se quedarían en su memoria grabados con fuego. Varios pares de ojos abiertos cual pescados se posaron en ellos mientras un nervioso castaño se removía su guante, dejando libre su mano en la que Bucky deslizó el anillo luego de escuchar un sí de lo más tierno. El anillo lo había mandado a hacer en Wakanda, cortesía de su siempre cómplice T’Challa, de Vibranium de su antiguo brazo, con una joya azul engarzada que contenía un diamante, delineando la forma de un mini reactor. Tony dejó escapar unas lágrimas cuando le dijo sobre la hechura del anillo de compromiso.

-Tú me diste la vida que di por perdida, tú me diste todo cuando no tenías nada, por ti ahora soy el hombre que al fin encuentra descanso, que anhela un hogar, una vida familiar, peleas arriesgadas, noches de películas con peleas, discusiones sobre la marca de café, madrugadas de desvelos ante las pesadillas. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida dedicada a ti, Tony, cielo. El mundo es maravilloso para mí porque tú estás en él.

-Bucky, ya cállate…

Celebraron en el complejo, algunos todavía inquietos otros como Sam más relajados haciendo bromas sobre un matrimonio de lo más dispar e inesperado. Le esperaban a Tony un ramo de rosas junto con una tarjeta con una dirección. Bucky se las había ingeniado para rentar un departamento en su viejo Brooklyn que ya tenía decorado específicamente para esa ocasión tan especial, porque no solo le entregó ese anillo como su promesa de amor y lealtad, pasada la cena fueron al discreto departamento lleno de velas aromáticas, más rosas. Tony estaba anonadado, complacido en verdad y mejor aún, emocionado en la forma que James había esperado por largo tiempo. Vio en sus ojos la felicidad en completa libertad, sin fantasmas de traiciones, abandonos o mentiras.

-¿Haremos lo que creo que haremos?

-Eso y más, lindura.

Bucky jamás había hecho el amor como lo hizo aquella noche y parte de la madrugada, memorizando cada centímetro de piel, cada sonido que Tony dejó escapar entre sus brazos, la manera en que sus infames pestañas temblaban de placer, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Se encargó de reverenciar a su genio, alabar cada parte de su ser hasta que el cansancio les golpeó, más a Stark que a él, pero tuvo el momento más hermoso al despertar, encontrando a su lado un rostro relajado, satisfecho con una media sonrisa de clara alegría con sus cabellos descompuestos  sobre la almohada y labios entreabiertos. Una visión que siempre recordaría. Las cosas no eran sencillas, todavía quedaban muchos pendientes y circunstancias que resolver, pero en esos instantes, desde que cayera de aquel vagón de carga, Bucky sintió que pisaba al fin el paraíso.

Sí, todo era una locura, amaba a la persona menos indicada en su vida bajo el peor contexto que el amor pudiera encontrar. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, de la mano del hombre en su mundo, su amigo, su compañero de pelea, su mecánico favorito, su pareja y amante para toda la vida. Era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería. No importaban las aguas turbias a su alrededor, ellos siempre tendrían manera de salir a flote, porque estaban juntos. Tony era suyo, él era de Tony.

Así de simple y así de complejo.

 

**F I N**


End file.
